The concept of extending the "pot life" of decanter contained coffee by introducing a freshly brewed coffee into a substantially sealed decanter by way of a liquid trap and subsequently decanting coffee from the decanter through the same liquid trap whereby oxidation and evaporation of the decanter contained coffee is substantially eliminated was introduced by applicant's copending application Ser. No. 532,980, filed Sept. 16, 1983. The final form of the commercial version of that concept, which has been successfully marketed throughout the United States, is shown in applicant's copending application Ser. No. 598,767, filed Apr. 10, 1984. The entire disclosures of the aforesaid copending applications are herein incorporated by reference. Coffee pots embodying the concept disclosed in the last-mentioned copending application are marketed under the assignee's registered trademark "Everfresh" and the top assembly which is substantially sealed with respect to the open mouth of a coffee pot, which includes the liquid trap, is known as the "Everfresh" insert.
Public acceptance of the Everfresh concept for its function of keeping coffee fresh for hours has been universal; however, the solution of coffee deterioration as detailed in the aforesaid copending patent applications introduces other problems, the solution of which is the subject of the present application.
The problems, in descending order of importance as determined by both food service and housewares surveys, are:
1. Inability to decant the last cup of coffee from the pot without removing the top assembly;
2. Insufficient pour rate;
3. Diminishing pour rate as the coffee level is lowered requiring excessive inversion of the pot; and
4. Occasional leakage of coffee across the top assembly during pouring;
(a) Across the spline joint of the commercial version (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 598,767, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,929); and PA2 (b) Across deformed seals.